fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Problem!/References
* This is the first episode in Season 1, and is considered the first episode of the main series. * The other kid actually goes to the same school as Timmy goes, although he is only seen in background shots. * The kid, the fairy messenger wanted Cosmo and Wanda to be reassigned to, could be a reference to Sid from Toy Story due to his appearance and his toy abusing personality. * When Timmy said it was 6:04 Vicky said it was 9:04 on the east coast which is 3 hours apart, that gives the viewers a hint they live in California (which was revealed in Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol). * This is the first time Timmy sees his Mom and Dad kiss. * Although this is the first appearance of Chester and A.J., their names are not revealed until the accompanying episode "Power Mad". * Timmy will later act like a child in his adulthood to keep his fairy godparents in ‘‘A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, possibly referring to this episode. * The scene when Vicky introduces herself to Mr. and Mrs. Turner is similar to the flashbacks Cosmo and Wanda showed to Timmy why he got them as fairy godparents in the movie Abra-Catastrophe. * Also after Mr and Mrs Turner leaves, Vicky says "Have fun at the movies! Bye!". She also said the same line in the pilot episode after Mr and Mrs Turner left the house to watch the movies. * The First Reassigning Fairy also appeared in the game boy platform of Breakin' Da Rules. * A mysterious parrot was in a scene, but it may have been killed after Vicky said her name. ** This might have been the parrot mentioned in That's Life! * A lot of people confused this episode as the last Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode. Super Humor is the last episode of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. * Something breaking or dying whenever someone says Vicky's name. * The word creep or creepy being said after Timmy wished to be an adult. * Characters having a shaving problem, resulting in them injuring themselves. * When Vicky sees Timmy as an adult, she becomes shocked, blows a whistle and uses karate moves on Timmy. * How did the mean kid know about fairy godparents? * After Timmy is transformed into an adult, Cosmo and Wanda's reaction was "ewwww", but watch their mouths, they are out of sync with the words and they seem to be saying something else. * How did Timmy get a car? It is impossible because Mr. and Mrs. Turner took their car to the movies. * After Timmy heard Francis' bullying Chester, he said "this looks like a job for..." then Cosmo and Wanda continued Timmy's phrase "...older Timmy", but watch the movement of Wanda's mouth, there's no teeth shown. But in later episodes, Wanda's teeth always appear when she talks. * Wouldn't Timmy have forgotten that he even HAD fairies, because according to Channel Chasers, when Timmy was 18, he didn't realize who Cosmo and Wanda were? It could be possible that this doesn't apply here since Timmy did not age himself with an actual aging device (The magic TV remotes aged people if they pressed the fast forward button on the remotes). * The kid that the fairy messenger wanted to reassign Cosmo and Wanda to, showed no signs of being miserable. Later in the series, one of the requirements to having a fairy godparent is being a miserable kid. * The adult Timmy from Channel Chasers looks different from the adult Timmy in this episode. Although, this could be due to the fact that each couple of episodes is made by a different author. ** Or, it might be because this Timmy was older than the one from Channel Chasers. ** Or it could be due to the fact he aged himself by wishing and not via aging devices, which explains how he retains his child voice. ** It's also weird that this Timmy has a higher voice when most male adults would have a deeper voice due to having gone through puberty as teenagers. Category:References Category:Trivia